Dinner Party
by EvasiveMuse
Summary: Harry and Ginny have a little fun after a muggle dinner party. One-shot. Warning: explicit language and sexual situations


Dinner Party

Ginny could feel eyes on her as she sipped her wine, smiling vaguely at her new muggle friend who appeared to have just made a joke by the way the rest of the group was laughing. She glanced back to see Harry staring at her in a way that guaranteed she would not get much rest tonight.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom," she announced to the group as she rose from her seat. As she entered the doorway where Harry stood, he quickly grabbed her hips and pulled her tightly to him.

"When can I have you?" he whispered, tracing circles on her stomach with his thumbs. Holding back her sigh of pleasure, she smirked at him.

"It would be bad manners to leave so soon," she chided.

"You're driving me crazy—you know that, right?" he asked, pulling her in tighter so that his erection pressed into her abdomen. She bit back a groan and gazed intently at him.

"Don't worry, I'll make it worth the wait," she whispered back, slowly grinding against him and savoring the delicious friction before pulling away and continuing to the restroom, grinning to herself as she heard his frustrated groan behind her.

After two hours of idle chatter Ginny was tiring of her game, not to mention Harry, who hadn't taken his eyes off her for more than a few seconds at a time. She slipped her hand onto his thigh under the table, coming perilously close to where he wanted her attention the most. Harry jerked violently and quickly covered his odd movement with a cough, glancing sharply at Ginny, who raised her eyebrows at him and smiled innocently.

"It's getting late, Harry. Are you ready to head home?" Ginny asked him loudly enough for the dwindling group to hear.

"Yeah, I'm ready," he replied, the tone of his voice suggesting that he was ready for much more than leaving the dinner party.

The friends exchanged goodbyes and before fifteen minutes had passed Harry and Ginny were on their way home. Harry's hands clutched the steering wheel tightly, his face a mask of utter concentration.

"Feeling tense?" Ginny asked knowingly. He glared at her.

"You're in _so_ much trouble," Harry warned.

"After all the work I put into teasing you, I'd be worried if I wasn't," she quipped, laughing. He looked indignant for a moment before sighing and shaking his head.

"It wouldn't be so bad if we could've just apparated…" Harry grumbled.

"And how would you expect to explain to a bunch of muggles how we got there without a car?" Ginny retorted.

"That's what memory charms are for."

"Harry! We can't just modify the memories of our innocent muggle friends just so we can have a quicker escape route when you want to shag," she admonished, smacking him lightly on the arm.

"I know, I know. I was only kidding. But I'm not entirely to blame here—what was that stunt you pulled back there grabbing at my crotch? A man can only take so much, Ginny."

"I'm perfectly aware of that." She shot him a cheeky grin and reached over to stroke the inside of his thigh, briefly squeezing before releasing him as his hands twitched on the wheel.

"You're evil," he groaned as he pulled into the driveway and got out of the car.

Before she had her door halfway open, he was grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the front door, which was warded against intruders. She giggled as he fumbled for his wand.

"Having trouble there?" she asked sweetly.

"Shut up," he grumbled.

He gave a triumphant shout as he cast the spell to get through the wards and successfully opened the door, gesturing for her to enter before him. She moved to turn on the light but felt herself being pushed up against the front door as Harry claimed her mouth with his. There was no space between them as he grinded against her, his lips tracing a path down her neck as she moaned in encouragement. Wanting control back, Ginny brought her hands to the waistband of his jeans and undid his belt, casting it aside and moving on to the button and zip. He groaned as she slid his pants down and palmed his dick through his boxers.

"Oh, no you don't," he growled, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. She shrieked in surprise but laughed as he ran up the stairs to their bedroom, where he tossed her unceremoniously on the bed.

"So, what did you have in mind?" she asked, batting her eyelashes playfully.

Rather than answer her, he climbed onto the bed and hovered over her, leaning down to briefly kiss her lips before pulling her up until they were sitting in a close embrace. His hands ran up and down her sides, finally coming to rest at the hem of her blouse. She shuddered at the feeling of his fingers brushing her stomach as he lifted her shirt up and over her head and threw it across the room. His attention turned to her lace-covered breasts, which ached for his attention. He cupped them with his hands and gently ran his thumbs across her hardened nipples, causing her to gasp and arch into him. Seeing the smug look on his face, she pulled away and pushed him down onto the bed, tugging at his shirt, which quickly joined hers on the floor.

"Eager, are we?" he taunted with a grin.

She rolled her eyes at him and straddled his waist, successfully wiping the grin off his face and replacing it with a look of pure lust as she grinded against him. His cock was straining against his boxers as she kissed slowly down his chest and stomach, lingering at his navel. He groaned impatiently and she mercifully moved her lips to the waistband of his boxers, placing a kiss there before slowly tugging them down, revealing his rigid member. She glanced up at him and grinned wickedly before taking him into her mouth. Setting a steady rhythm with her mouth and tongue, she brought her hands up to caress the insides of his thighs, eliciting a grunt of approval from him. She paused in her motions to slowly run her tongue back and forth across his frenulum and around his tip.

"Please!" he gasped. She released him with a soft _pop._

"What? I didn't quite catch that," she said, fighting to keep a straight face as she caught his desperate expression.

"Oh, you're going to _pay_ for that!" he growled.

Before she could reply he rolled them so that he was on top and pulled her shorts off, revealing black lace knickers. He stared down at her for a moment, then brought his mouth to the tops of her breasts. His hands worked their way under her and up to the clasp of her bra, which he swiftly removed. She gasped as he took one of her nipples into his mouth and rolled it with his tongue while his right hand teased the other. His free hand inched slowly down her stomach and settled at the apex of her thighs, stroking the soft skin below then moving back up to rub her through her knickers with the lightest pressure. She moaned at the combined sensations and fisted her hands in his messy black hair, tugging lightly.

"I love you," he breathed, burying his face in her sweet-smelling hair and pressing an open-mouthed kiss to her neck. She whimpered and wrapped her legs around him.

"I love you t— _oh_!" Her reply was cut off in a cry of pleasure as Harry had slipped his hand under her knickers and circled her clit with his skilled fingers.

"Please, more," she breathed.

He readily complied, ripping her knickers off with one hand and nudging her legs apart with the other. Grasping her thighs, he lowered his mouth to her dripping core. His tongue quickly found her clit and flicked back and forth against it, causing her hips to buck as she moaned. He teased her opening with his hand before inserting two fingers, pumping and swirling them before pushing up into her front wall.

"Fuck!" she screamed and thrashed against him as pleasure rippled through her body. When she finally stilled, Harry moved up her body to kiss her softly and lined himself up with her entrance. Ginny had other ideas, however, and rolled them so that she was on top once again. Harry was all too happy to oblige and began kneading her breasts as she impaled herself on him. Her eyes shut as she savored the feeling of being filled by him before she began to move. Harry gripped her waist tightly as she repeatedly rolled, raised, and lowered her hips. He caught onto her rhythm and thrust up into her as she brought her hips down. She sighed and threw her head back, her long red tresses brushing his thighs. They moved together slowly, building up speed with each thrust. Ginny glanced at Harry and could tell he was close.

"Touch me," she pleaded.

His green eyes locked on hers as he reached for her clit once more, circling it rhythmically. She hummed in ecstasy and her hips gained momentum as she dragged them back and snapped them forward. Her eyes shut as Harry's thrusts became erratic and the hand on her clit increased its speed. He grunted and thrust up into her violently as he came, spilling into her. The pulsing of his cock sent her over the edge and she screamed as she fell forward onto his chest. They breathed together for countless minutes in the aftershocks of their orgasms, savoring the intimate connection.

Ginny finally sat up and gazed down at Harry, touching his cheek. He moved his head to kiss her palm and pulled her back down, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She let out a sigh of contentment and smiled into his chest.

"That was a pretty good start to the night," she commented offhandedly.

" _Start?_ " Harry scoffed. She laughed and began to trace circles on his chest.

"Surely you don't want to stop after just one round," she replied, feigning incredulity.

"I suppose I could be persuaded into a few more rounds," he said, pensive.

"Oh, I'm sure I have a few tricks that will convince you."


End file.
